El Bosque de Dean
by Jor.M
Summary: Si Harry falta, ella sabe donde se encuentra. Y, por lo visto en estos años, tambien es a la inversa.


Todo estaba calmo y nevado en el Bosque de Dean, igual que hace 23 años cuando lo había visitado por última vez. En esa oportunidad había estado acompañada de Harry, escondiéndonos de los Mortifagos y carroñeros, esperando la inminente guerra que se desataría al cumplir su misión.

Ahora todo era diferente, ya no teníamos porque escondernos luego de esos oscuros momentos que tuvimos que pasar, nosotros vencimos a Voldemort. Si, el mundo mágico hacia dos décadas que respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Está bien que algunos seguidores del Innombrable después de eso anduvieron sueltos queriendo sublevarse, pero todo fue controlado en unos meses por los aurores.

Realmente, extrañaba este lugar, aquí es donde con Harry tuvimos la loca idea de envejecer juntos y dejar todo atrás. Algo que, por obvias razones, nunca hicimos. Aunque no se podría decir eso porque, al fin y al cabo, por un tiempo solo estuvimos nosotros dos pero siempre con una misión por delante. Tal vez, por eso era que nunca acepte venir de vacaciones aquí con Ron, este bosque guarda el único deseo, el más oculto y que nunca había podido cumplir de mi corazón: Besar a Harry Potter, saber que se siente ser la mujer de él aunque sea por una noche.

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si esa idea se hubiera concretado, quizás algún día nos enamoraríamos y tendríamos hijos. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger enamorados, imposible. El solo pensarlo me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Lo último que esperaba era encontrarte riendo de esa forma, Hermione- La chica se dio vuelta de golpe.

-No sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar, Harry Potter- Su mirada era reprobatoria.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad me sorprendió encontrarte así- Él sonrió galante.

-No importa, es que estaba… recordando-

-Me pregunto que podrías haber recordado de este lugar que te haya hecho reír así. Yo solo tengo recuerdos oscuros. Fue una época siniestra-

-Si- Su mirada se ensombreció, era normal, seguramente el no se acuerda de sus descabellados planes cuando solo eran adolescentes.

-Hermione…-

-Estaba pensando en la ocurrencia que tuvimos en esos tiempos, referida a este sitio-

-¿En la que nosotros dos envejecíamos juntos?- La joven cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa -¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no me acordaba?- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza –Muchas veces eh pensado sobre eso y llegue a la conclusión de que podríamos haber formado una familia-

-Yo también llegue a esa conclusión. Es que no me parece tan ilógico, por lo menos, no para ese entonces. Ahora eso sería imposible- Sonrió siendo acompañada por su interlocutor.

Harry se acerco lentamente a ella, solo estaban a unos pasos de distancia, tomo sus manos e inclino su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Aunque parezca imposible. Siempre me pregunte que se sentiría besarte- Sin más, ella levanto la vista ansiosa y unieron sus labios lentamente.

De a poco fueron dejándose llevar por sus deseos, ella enredo sus manos en su pelo, el agarro firmemente su cintura y lo que al principio fue un beso curioso e inocente fue convirtiéndose en uno apasionado. Luego de unos segundos, sin aire, se separaron.

-Creo que no debí haberte besado, fue demasiado…-

-Esquicito, tentador, como para volver a hacerlo-

Se miraron profundamente y no pudiendo resistirse, volvieron a besarse cada vez más fogosamente. Ambos querían mas, querían saciar su curiosidad por completo, logrando que la ropa sobrara y fuera cayendo al suelo desordenadamente.

-Mione, estaba tan preocupado, no podíamos encontrarte- Ron la abrazo cariñosamente –Estuve a punto de ir al Ministerio para pedirle al escuadrón de aurores que iniciaran una búsqueda. Gracias Harry- Dijo soltándose de su esposa y mirando agradecido a su mejor amigo –Pero, ¿Dónde estabas?- Pronuncio mirando intrigante a la mujer que amaba.

-Solo… recordando viejos tiempos- Ella sonrió y su mejor amigo hizo lo mismo. Ron los observo curioso, sin entender.

-¡Hermione!- Ginny entro desesperada a la sala de estar, de la casa de su hermano, y la abrazo.

-Bueno, ni que hubiera desaparecido una semana. Jajajaja-

-Les voy a mandar una carta a los niños para que no se preocupen más. Es que creí que quizás los habías ido a visitar y les escribí preguntando si estabas con ellos- La pelirroja sonrió a sus acompañantes como pidiendo disculpas.

Luego, sin más que agregar, salió apresurada de la habitación en busca de un pergamino y pluma.

_Todavía no puedo entender cómo es que lo hacen. Si Harry falta, ella sabe donde se encuentra. Si él está mal, enojado o preocupado, Hermione sabe que es lo que debe decirle. Y, por lo visto en estos años, también es a la inversa. A pesar de todo lo que mi esposo me ha demostrado que me ama, no puedo evitar que esa pequeña puntada de celos y envidia se esfume de mí ser._

En la sala, Harry y Hermione se miraron por segunda vez desde que habían llegado, ambos sabían que aquello que había pasado no significaba más que conocerse un poco más de lo que ya lo hacían. No sentían que habían traicionado a nadie, pues sus sentimientos hacia sus respectivos esposos seguían intactos. Había sido una experiencia nueva, emocionante, que nunca se volvería a repetir entre ellos.

En Hogwarts, tres adolescentes se miraban entre sí, no habían recibido más noticias desde la carta que indicaba que su madre y tía, respectivamente, había desaparecido.

-Chicos- La hermosa Rose se acercaba a ellos desde la puerta del Gran Comedor –No hay nada mas de que preocuparse, tío Harry la encontró. Aunque no dice donde- Todos suspiraron con alivio.

-Fue una buena decisión no comentarle nada a Lily, al fin y al cabo, todo se soluciono rápidamente- Dijo Albus a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Si, qué bueno que mama apareció, seguramente fue a alguna biblioteca y se sumergió tanto en un libro que ni se dio cuenta de la hora. Ahora si, a comer tranquilos- Dijo Hugo.

-Si tú estás comiendo desde que llegaste- Lo acuso James.

-Pero la comida sabe diferente cuando estas preocupado, no la disfrutas lo suficiente- Todos a su alrededor rieron.

-Eres tan parecido a papá- Comento su hermana negando con la cabeza. Y antes de que Hugo le contestara, ella se fue caminando pensativa a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Rose…-Susurro su primo Albus, pero ella no llego a escucharlo. Los otros dos lo miraron interrogantes –No pasa nada- Les aclaro sonriendo, pero al mirar hacia otro lado, su mirada pensativa volvió. Sería posible que… _No Albus, que ganas de imaginar cosas, eso es imposible._

En la mesa de Slytherin…

-Hola- La saludo un rubio platinado cuando llego a su lado.

-Hola-

-¿La encontraron?-

-Si, tío Harry lo hizo- El solo la miro serio.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, ¿cierto?-

-Creo que ellos se quieren de una forma muy especial, pero nunca se animaran a demostrarlo por completo. Su relación, va mas allá de un simple cariño de hermanos, el cómo se entienden… -

-Aunque agradezco que eso nunca haya salido a la luz. Si no fuera por sus despistes, nunca te hubiera conocido- El sonrió contagiándola a ella –Te amo, Rose-

-Yo también te amo, Scorpius- Finalizo inclinándose sobre él para darle un tierno beso.

Fin.


End file.
